OS : Un dernier espoir
by PlumeAPapote
Summary: Lorsque l'amour de sa vie lui est enlevé, son masque se fissure et une larme glisse le long de sa joue. Ce n'est pas digne de Severus Rogue de pleurer. Pour sa part, il n'a jamais su comment être digne d'elle.


L'homme marchait d'un pas rapide. Tout était calme dans la campagne londonienne. Trop calme. Ca ne pouvait pas s'être passé. Pas maintenant ! Pas alors qu'_Il_ lui avait promis de l'épargner ! Alors pourquoi le vieux fou lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas survécu ?

Le désespoir prenait peu à peu le pas sur tout son être. Il devait canaliser ses sentiments et rester l'esprit aux aguets. Il lui restait un espoir. Un espoir fou auquel il se raccrochait comme à son dernier souffle. _Il_ avait promis qu'_il_ ne lui ferait pas de mal. Tout ce qui _l_'intéressait c'était l'enfant et le père, mais pas la femme.

Toutes les maisons du petit village mythique dormaient paisiblement. Rien ne pouvait troubler ce calme plat. Le chemin, il le connaissait. Il n'était pourtant venu qu'une seule fois ici, dans l'espoir de la croiser. Mais il n'avait rien vu, ni la maison protégée par des sorts, ni la femme qui faisait battre son c½ur si vite depuis qu'il avait appris la funeste nouvelle. Pourtant ... Au détour d'une petite rue il la vit. Si grande que c'était difficile de se dire qu'on était passé devant sans la voir la dernière fois. Mais elle n'avait plus rien de majestueux et d'accueillant comme il se l'était imaginé. Non, ce n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines.  
En approchant plus lentement, Severus Rogue se rendit compte qu'il n'avait peut-être pas envie d'y entrer. Peut-être fallait-il mieux ne pas savoir, rester ici et ne pas courir le risque de sentir son monde s'écrouler. Parce que ça allait être ça, si jamais il apercevait son corps parmi les décombres, il allait craquer. Il allait tout lâcher et ses sentiments se liraient sur son visage comme jamais auparavant. Et il s'était promis de ne jamais s'abaisser à pareille faiblesse.  
Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas. D'un pas lent mais décidé, il franchit le petit portillon en bois qui était sorti de ses gonds. Un vent presque glacial balaya soudain les ruines, lui apportant l'odeur désagréable de cendre. Une odeur lourde qui semblait portée un message.

Son estomac se retourna. Il était maintenant à l'entrée. La porte avait sans doute explosée emportant avec elle un pan du mur. C'est là qu'il le vit. Allongé sur le sol, le corps raide et les yeux grands ouverts. Il portait encore ses lunettes rondes et ses yeux chocolat qu'il avait si souvent posés sur lui avec moquerie étaient emplis de peur. Malgré toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour cet homme, Rogue ressentit une légère pitié pour son ennemi, l'homme qui lui avait volé la femme de sa vie. L'homme qui n'avait pas réussi à la protéger. L'homme qui était tout simplement responsable de sa mort. James Potter.  
La colère déforma ses traits pendant quelques secondes. Non, Rogue n'avait pas pitié de lui. Tout ceci était de la faute de Potter. Détournant ses yeux, Rogue entra plus profondément dans la maison. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Il y avait des meubles renversés partout, mais aucun signe de vie, ou de mort. L'angoisse lui tordait une nouvelle fois les entrailles. Un espoir ! Il avait peut-être raison d'espérer.

Lorsqu'il eut fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée, l'espoir avait grandi en lui. Mais il savait bien qu'il restait tout de même mince. L'escalier était étrangement resté intact. Il posa sa main sur la rambarde et monta lentement les 16 marches. Une fois arrivé en haut, il put découvrir un énorme trou dans le mur à sa droite. Ça devait être une chambre, bien qu'il n'y ait plus de lit. Il ne s'attarda pas plus et s'avança lentement dans le couloir quand il entendit un cri. Cela provenait d'une chambre sur sa gauche. La porte était à moitié fermée. Son c½ur se serra quand le cri se répéta suivi de sanglots saccadés. Les sanglots d'un bébé.  
D'une main tremblante il poussa le battant de la porte. Au fond de lui il savait ce qu'il allait trouver, mais il repoussait cette idée au plus profond de lui. Il ne voulait pas penser que c'était fini. Qu'elle était morte. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible !

Mais la réalité était belle et bien là. La chambre était assez petite. Tout aurait pu être parfaitement normal. Il y avait une petite commode en bois massif posée près de l'entrée, un lit à barreau dans lequel se trouvait un bébé. Debout sur ses petites jambes, il se tenait aux barreaux et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il posa ses grands yeux verts sur lui et arrêta un instant de pleurer. Mais lui, ce qu'il regardait c'était son corps. Étendu sur le sol et sans vie. Rogue resta une infime seconde sans bouger, le regard vide. Son c½ur avait cessé de battre pendant cette seconde, les cris de l'enfant aussi avaient cessés. Il n'y avait plus que cette réalité qui venait le frapper de plein fouet.

Quand cette interminable seconde s'écoula, il s'écroula. Tombant sur les genoux, il tendit une main tremblante vers le corps sans vie de Lily Potter. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa chevelure rousse, si soyeuse et qu'il adorait regarder se balancer sur son dos lorsqu'elle courait dans le parc et qu'il l'observait de loin tapis dans l'ombre. Il s'approcha, se traînant jusqu'à elle.

L'enfant se remit à pleurer, mais Rogue n'y fit pas attention. Maintenant il n'y avait que cette horrible réalité. Il caressa son visage aux traits fins et si glacials. Depuis combien de temps était-elle morte ? Était-ce possible que son corps soit déjà si froid ?

Avec une infime tendresse, il souleva légèrement son corps et l'attira contre lui. La serrant de toute ses forces il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle. Des larmes silencieuses glissaient sur ses joues. La douleur lui tordait le ventre et lui broyait le cœur. Était-ce possible d'avoir aussi mal ? C'était bien pire qu'une douleur physique. Et il sut à l'instant même qu'il ressentirait toujours cette douleur, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux qui sentaient encore son shampoing aux fruits, si doux et si léger. Puis il baissa la dernière barrière qu'il retenait et laissa éclater son chagrin. Son corps fut secoué d'incontrôlables sanglots. Il s'agrippa à ce corps sans vie. Son dernier contact.

L'enfant pleura de plus belle. Exprimant sa peur, son malheur. Se rendait-il compte qu'il venait de perdre sa maman ? Et son père ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort lui ?

Lentement, Rogue défit son étreinte sur la jeune femme et leva les yeux. Il observa quelques secondes son visage maintenant paisible, puis il détourna le regard douloureusement pour le poser sur l'enfant qui arrêta une nouvelle fois de pleurer. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient d'un noir de jais, comme son père, pensa-t-il. Il avait un petit visage rond et une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le haut de son front. Ses grands yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de sa mère, étaient remplis de larmes. Il regardait cet homme inconnu qui tenait sa mère dans ses bras avec tant de détresse.

Un bruit de moto les fit sursauter tous les deux. L'enfant poussa un petit gémissement et s'assit dans son lit. Lui, il lâcha sa bien aimé pour se redresser. Quelqu'un venait de s'arrêter devant la maison. En se penchant légèrement vers la fenêtre il put apercevoir une énorme moto noire qui était effectivement arrêtée juste devant la maison. Mais son propriétaire n'était pas visible. Le c½ur battant, Rogue se détourna. Lily était toujours allongée par terre et le bébé essayait de la toucher avec sa petite main à travers les barreaux de son lit.

Les marches de l'escalier grincèrent. Le propriétaire de la moto était sans doute en train de monter. Il devait partir. Partir avant que quelqu'un le surprenne. Il n'aurait jamais du venir ici, et si quelqu'un l'apprenait ...

D'un revers de manche il essuya les larmes qui glissaient encore sur ses joues creuses et s'efforça de se peindre un masque froid où ne perçait aucun sentiment, pas même la douleur qui lui lacérait le c½ur. Il jeta un dernier regard au corps sans vie de Lily puis, posant ses yeux sur le bébé dans son lit, il visualisa son appartement qui se trouvait à des lieux d'ici. En une seconde, il disparue et les pleurs du bébé recommencèrent lorsqu'un homme entra dans la pièce.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de la visite de Severus Rogue. Personne ne sut qu'il était venu lui dire au revoir. Voir de ses propres yeux que son dernier espoir était maintenant mort, avec elle.

* * *

_Un premier OS sur Rogue. Je trouve que c'est un personnage vraiment très intéressant que j'ai détesté jusqu'à découvrir son côté caché. Son amour pour Lily est une histoire qui m'a beaucoup touché alors j'ai voulu écrire ce petit texte en voyant une image sur internet de Severus tenant le corps de Lily dans ses bras avec Harry dans son berceau derrière qui pleurait. Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! _

_En espérant que ça vous a plu._

_Votre Plume à Papote._


End file.
